borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Desertfighter777/Team Fortress Builds part 5: The Scout
He's gonna headbutt ya! Suggested skills Suggested Path 'Level 5: '''Get Phasewalk. This is Bonk! Atomic Punch. When using Bonk!, you gain a few seconds of invincibility. The drawback of Bonk! is a lowered speed after it wears off, something I didn't implement. Also, you'll be invisible as well, whereas Bonk! only turns you invincible. '''Level 6-10: '''Put 5 points in Quicksilver. Scout's main trait is speed, so we'll speed up his rate of fire. '''Level 11-12: '''Next up, 2 points in Resilience. I'd rather not give scout high resistance, but we need some points in the Elementalist Tree in order to access Intuition. '''Level 13-14: '''2 points in Spark, for the same reason as above. '''Level 15: '''1 point in Radiance, and we're there. '''Level 16-20: '''5 points to Intuition. The scout is Team Fortress's fastest class. Likewise, your speed will increase to 1.5 times what it was, giving you an extreme run speed. '''Level 21-25: '''5 points in Striking. The scout has an unlockable melee weapon, called the Sandman. The sandman can be used to hit a ball. If the ball hits an enemy, they get stunned for some time, based on the distance the ball traveled before impacting. This is your ball. '''Level 26-29: '''4 points to Dramatic Entrance. This is another implementation of the ball. '''Level 30: 'Diva. Again, I'm not too fond of much health, but in order to get higher skills, we'll need to fill the lower tiers. 'Level 31-35: '''5 points to Hard to Get. Normally, it takes 36 seconds for Phasewalk to recharge. Now it'll only take 21. You're gonna like that decrease. '''Level 36-40: '''5 points to Mind Games. Another implementation of the ball. While you're running around like a madman, enemies will be slow and inaccurate. '''Level 41-45: '''5 points in Slayer. Just doing more damage. '''Level 46-47: '''Use 2 points in Enforcer. Your damage will increase when killing enemies. '''Level 48-49: '''2 points in Hit & Run to increase your Bonk! duration. '''Level 50: '''Use your last point in Venom. This is just a pun on Bonk! ''Atomic Punch 'Mad Moxxi: '''These extra two points can be used in Enforcer and High Velocity respectively. Suggested Weapons '''Primary Weapon: '''A Scattergun with high damage, low accuracy, and medium rate of fire. Magazine size 6. Will probably require an SDU. : This is the Scout's regular primary weapon: a scattergun. '''Secondary Weapon: '''A Repeater with high accuracy, high rate of fire, high recoil reduction and high reload speed. Magazine size 12. Possible drawbacks: no scope, low damage. : Scout's regular secondary weapon: a pistol, similar to the one the Engineer uses. '''First added weapon: 'Sledge's Shotgun. : Sledge's Shotgun is almost a complete replica of the scout's Force-a-Nature: a shotgun capable of firing two shots rapidly after one another, dealing knockback to whoever they hit. It also has lower accuracy than the regular scattergun. '''Second added weapon: '''A weapon with high damage and rapid fire.Possibly an SMG. : This can be used for Hit & Run tactics. Suggested Equipment '''Shield: '''Good recharge. : Scouts don't have much health, but they can be healed quickly by a nearby medic. '''Grenade mod: '''Any. A good idea is a rubberized grenade. No SDU required. : A rubberized grenade will bounce around the enemies just like you, giving them something else to look out for. '''Class mod: '''Catalyst with +4 Intuition and highest cooldown reduction. : +4 Intuition will almost double your speed on a kill, and a high cooldown reduction allows you to use Bonk! more often. '''Artifact: '''Corrosive : To further add to the pun of Atomic Punch. Suggested Strategy You have not so much health, but weapons with extreme damage. Stick to hit & run tactics. Best is to kill an easy opponent first, so you get increased speed and damage. Use whatever you got to stun enemies (phaseblast, melee and bullets), and you won't get shot so much. If you're shield is depleted, take cover and let it recharge. Category:Lilith Builds Category:Blog posts